Those We Leave Behind
by KryceksGirl
Summary: "He vowed to make her smile more often when he got her back, because it could not be an 'if'. Jane would not survive a day without Lisbon" - Jisbon - AU - Please Read and Review - Will Write This As It Comes To Me - No Flames Please! - Rated T for future scenes
1. Chapter 1

Those We Leave Behind

Her car was found parked and abandoned at the far end of a large city library in Roseville. As Jane stood there looking to the car for clues, the late October winds blew his blond curls into his eyes. The leaves turned around at his ankles as the wind blew the giant oak trees, the sound in his ears almost a taunt. '_you won't find her._' The wind it seemed even new Jane was beat at his own game.

However the darker chill that ran up his spine was not from wind but rather the car that sat before him. More specifically the hood of the car, where a giant red smiley face stared up at him. Dreadfully in the appearance of having been painted in the blood of the cars last occupant. Agent Teresa Lisbon, Jane could see her now with her espresso colored hair that she generally wore straight and at shoulder length that would frame her face perfectly with a little flip inward. An obvious tell to Jane that she put in effort to her appearance, without drawing in too much attention to herself. He could see her jade green eyes that seemed to look right into him at times, instead of past him as most people would. That is unless he pulled a stunt to get their attention. Lisbon's lips, an object in which Jane did his utmost not to look at too often. He was always afraid she could tell what he was thinking when he did, which was funny in and of itself since he was the mindreader in their team. Actually he could not read minds, he just paid attention as he had told her a hundred times before.

God how he hoped and nearly prayed to the god that Lisbon believed in, that the blood on the hood of the white Nissan that stood there taunting him was not in fact bearing Lisbon's blood. He nearly prayed that he would still get to see those pouty lips smile again, when _his_ Lisbon smiled it lit up her face like a Christmas tree. "_wait…__**his**__ Lisbon?" _He thought to himself, as he filed it away in his memory palace, noting that he would have to analyze that thought later.

His mind continued to wander as he still stood before the vehicle and continued to analyze the scene searching for clues. His subconscious still thinking of Lisbon and her smile, in a way it was a protection from the pain and shock that she was gone and had been taken, to continue his ridiculous thoughts of her smile. Beautiful and serene, it was a rare occasion that she smiled, but when she did it was always well worth the wait.

He vowed to make her smile more often when he got her back, because it could not be an 'if'. Jane would not survive a day without Lisbon, he mused as he sipped his tea from a Styrofoam cup that someone had handed him without his noticing. There would be no life for Patrick Jane without his Partner and undeclared best friend. The would be Red John knew this, which was probably why Jane was standing there looking at a giant smiley face of blood from the only person aside from his declared revenge on _The_ Red John that kept Patrick Jane tethered to this earth.

Jane walked around the car, the wind wipping at his jacket in which he hardly registered. "There has to be a clue here somewhere," he whispered to himself, hardly realizing he had spoken out loud. Taking another sip he tried to clear his mind and calm his inner self. With another sip Jane tasted black chai with a hint of plastic, "blech!" he spoke out loud this time. Jane despised Styrafoam cups, they always leaked plastic into the flavor of his tea, he also believed they caused cancer. With a sigh Jane longed for his blue china cup back at CBI headquarters, along with his broken in couch, He always did his best thinking there in his zone.

Jane though refused to leave the crime scene until he found something, anything to bring back with him to help the team find Lisbon. Glancing up he noticed Agents Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho watching him, both fellow agents of Lisbon's Major Crimes unit within the CBI.

They had all known each other for years now, so luckily the Agents both knew well enough to leave Jane alone until he spoke. Agent Grace Van Pelt, the 'rookie' of their team had probably been the one to slip Jane the cup of tea without his notice. She meant well and he felt safe enough in her presence, which was probably why Jane had not registered her actions.

The tea was now cold and he could not make himself take another sip, walking over to Agent Cho who was now the head of this investigation, handing the cup to Rigsby. "Here, get rid of this please." Janes distaste clear in his words, though he spoke graciously enough. "Did you find anything?" Cho asked, as the other agent took the tea from Jane but remained standing there wanting to hear the news first hand for himself. Jane sighed and threw up his hands, "So far all I've gathered is the blood is quite possibly fake or mixed with fake blood to make it look as if there is more blood spilled from Teresa than has actually occurred. Which I am sure you both already know." Both senior agents looked at him with blank expressions, and then looked at each other. "Oh, come on, really?" Jane exclaimed, with a slight sigh he shook his head and went on to explain."The smell is all wrong, the kidnapper probably banked on the metal of the car to help leak into the blood and mask that it's fake. It smells all wrong, real blood smells like rust and salt. This blood smells too sweet, it's probably pigs blood. And the color is just a bit too pink, could even be store bought from a Halloween shop around the corner." Both Agents looked at him like he could be right, but they still held doubt that the blood was not in fact belonging to Agent Lisbon their beloved boss of over five years. Jane feeling raw in his emotions and on edge snapped at them, " You both are senior agents, and you didn't think to _smell_ the blood?"

Truthfully even Jane only felt ninety percent certain in his deduction. Turning back to the car Jane shook his head. Cho finally replied in his direct monotone usual self, "Well we will know once the results come in that you sent back with Grace, as soon as we are back at the station." Neither agent was going to take offense at Jane's words, they both had heard his words countless times before and knew they were all on edge anyway with their Boss missing in action.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's Flashback

**I do not own The Mentalist, nor do I have direct contact with Heller. If I did I would be bugging him everyday for why we fans have been made to wait 6 years for Jisbon to become reality. Until that changes I am here writing stories like this one to keep the dream alive.**

* * *

Jane stood there rubbing his eyes full of exhaustion, recalling his first reaction as he had arrived on scene. Jan had run headlong down a grassy walkway, dodging the large oak trees that lined the path. As he caught sight of the feared blood red smiley face, his whole world stopped. All sound and movement around him stopped, he didn't even notice Van Pelt who stood next to him and had arrived with him down to the scene from HQ.

Jane stopped even breathing, "It couldn't be _her_ blood, it just couldn't!" He thought wildly to himself. It was all he could look at, his whole focus was on that precious blood cast in a halo in the white hood of the Nissan. It wasn't until he really started looking at the details of it, that the thought occurred to him to smell it.

Van Pelt didn't even try to stop him, partly she was in too much shock, but also it was well known that Jane quite often smelled thing's at crime scenes and she trusted him not to put any prints on the car. It was barely dawn so the parking lot lights gave the red smile an almost eerie look to it, as Jane put his hands in his pockets and bent over to sniff the blood. Completely expecting the strong familiar scent to hit his senses, what instead jolted Jane's faculties into high gear was the sweet aroma of what was perhaps pigs blood. Something he was used to smelt on the rare occasion he cooked pork, or cooked at all for that matter. With the sweet scent Jane was slowly coming back to reality. The sound of Agents working around him and the flashing spinning lights on top of the Roseville PD's parked vehicles, at last registering in his consciousness.

"Van Pelt!" Jane shouted and pointed at the car, she quickly rushed to his side abandoning the Sherif she had been filling in. "Jane, what is it?" Her voice held nervous edge to it, it was clear she was terrified her Boss was now another victim to Red John's brutality. She did her best not to think of Lisbon that way, trying to keep her focus she looked to where Jane was pointing. "Get that blood tested right away, please." He begged her.

Jane didn't want to state his claim just then, in fear of raising her hope and unconsciously his own, just in case he was wrong. But he rarely ever was, and he excruciatingly did not and could not afford to be wrong this time. Looking around he noticed several officers and agents looking at them. Paranoia set in, "Please test it yourself Grace, and take it in too." His implication was clear, right now they really couldn't afford to trust anyone other than those on their immediate team. Lisbon's life depended on it. "Sure, I have to get back anyway and take care of the calls I'm sure we are receiving." She stated for anyone within earshots benefit. To help cover why she personally was taking the sample in, instead of the on scene CSI unit.

As soon as she finished she handed Jane a Styrofoam cup of tea from the junior officer whom she had requested from twenty minutes ago. Grace felt bad it was not really up to Jane's standards, but she didn't want to leave him at the gruesome scene with nothing. Though she knew Cho and Rigsby were on their way.

Jane stopped rubbing his temples and returned to the present, with the now midday sunlight it was obvious to Cho and Rigsby that the color did seem off somehow with the blood, however blood changed color as it dried so they couldn't say anything until the results confirmed their suspicions.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring this story. Have no fear chapter three will soon be here! Peace and Love Kryceksgirl  
**


End file.
